Rayne Storm
by Alexrayne13
Summary: While on vacation in London during Christmas, an unusual man finds himself dragged into a series of strange events by a young woman he bumps into involving men in black coats, a new world, and his previous regeneration. Wait, what?
1. Chapter 1: Run!

**A/N: I do not own Doctor Who, but I love the Doctor and I hope you all enjoy my first fanfic!**

**Chapter One: Run!**

_Think you've seen it all? Think again. Outside those doors, we might see anything. We could find new worlds, terrifying monsters, impossible things. And if you come with me... nothing will ever be the same again! – The Doctor_

The snow fells in small swirls and eddies on the small town of London, England. In the midst of the crowd, a tall, slim man wandered through, enjoying the Christmas Eve festivities. The snow dusted his brunette hair as he looked around in curiosity with wide, chocolate brown eyes behind square glasses, hands tucked into the pockets of his long, tan trench coat. The man was on a vacation, and, for once, everything was normal. No mysterious alien invasions, no strange happenings, no inexplicable disasters, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary in London on December 24, 2011. It was a nice change, in his opinion, from the constant catastrophes that seemed to follow him every place and time he traveled. "Brilliant," he whispered, grinning widely in excitement.

"'Scuse me, pardon me, sorry!" A young woman quickly pushed her way through the throng, glancing behind her every once in a while nervously, long brown hair and dark blue coat flowing behind her as she dashed through, despite the numerous protests from various individuals. While distracted, she ran smack into the trench coated man, knocking him out of the mass of people and flat on his back.

"Whoa!" the man exclaimed as they landed in a heap off to the side. Fixing his glasses, he looked up, his eyes meeting her bright blue ones. She gazed back for a second before sliding off, embarrassed.

"Sorry 'bout that, didn't see you there," she apologized with a distinct American accent, helping the man get up. The young woman scanned the crowd quickly once he was on his feet.

"Oh, it's quite alright," he replied, brushing his coat off before noticing what the young woman was doing. "Say, you're not from around here, are you? American, if I'm not mistaken? And why," he asked, "Are you looking around so nervously?"

"Yes, well, it's kind of a long story... Sorry, what's your name, sir?" she asked.

"Smith," the man replied distractedly, looking at the crowd in interest suddenly. "John Smith."

"Really… well, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Smith. I'd be happy to explain the situation," the woman replied, "But I really need to get going." With that, she shot a quick smile off at John Smith and ran in the same direction as before, sturdy brown boots speeding her progress. "By the way, I'm Alex Rayne, and you should run!" she called out cheerfully behind her with a wave.

"Wait, what? Alex, hold up!" the man named 'John Smith' called out, startled out of his reverie by the sudden turn of events. "What do you mean _I_ should run? Where are you going!" He gave the large crowd of people one more glance before taking off after Alex, his red Converse sneakers kicking up snow behind him. _Well, this is an interesting turn of events,_ he thought to himself. _Alex… she certainly seems interesting. Forget the vacation; I've got something more pressing to deal with now!_

"Alex, wait up!" he called, finally catching up with the girl at least ten blocks from where they had run into each other. Smith grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop.

"Oh, fancy meeting you again, Mr. Smith," Alex panted out with a grin. "Glad to see you took my advice. However, I didn't expect you to run after _me_. You were just supposed to run _away_."

"Well, in my experience, running _away_ from danger is never any fun!" he shot back with a smile. "I assume you are running from something dangerous, am I correct?"

"So you have experience with dangerous things then," she said skeptically, raising an eyebrow suspiciously.

"You could say that," he replied with a shrug. "It's a bad habit of mine to run towards danger and so forth, plus I just find you _interesting_."

"Fine, if you're so interested, then follow me, Mr. Smith!" Alex grabbed the man's wrist and took off again, dragging him around a shop corner and dashing down an alley. She put a finger to her lips and pulled him back into the shadows. A few minutes later, several men of varying heights wearing long, black coats, white suits with matching gloves, and black bowler hats ran- no, _glided_ past the alleyway. Alex and the man waited for two more minutes before Alex let out a sigh of relief.

"Sorry, we were too exposed. That should give us a few more minutes before they realize we turned somewhere," she said, peeking around the corner to make sure the men were gone.

"Who are they and why are you running from them?" Smith asked, rubbing his wrist where she had roughly grabbed him. _Brilliant, she's making me ask the questions. This is new,_ he thought.

"I'm not sure," Alex replied, coming back to where he was standing. "I was minding my own business, enjoying Christmas Evening here in London for my Christmas break when those 'men'," she explained, using air quotes, "If that's what they are, just appeared out of nowhere! No one else in the square I was in seemed to notice them. I looked up and there they were! The tallest one saw me staring at them and pointed a white gloved finger at me! Before I knew it, they all started chasing me, but I seemed to be the only who could see them, apart from you, Mr. Smith... What are you doing?"

"Hmmm…" Mr. Smith mumbled curiously. He had some strange device with a blue lighted tip out. It made an unusual noise as he moved it up and down, as if scanning Alex. "Hmmm…? Oh, this? It's my, uh, my penlight," he covered, looking at the readings before stowing it in his coat again.

"Doesn't look like any penlight I've ever seen," Alex replied defensively, crossing her arms and narrowing her blue eyes. "Come to think of it, I've never heard a penlight make that sound either, and your eyes seem much older than you look," she said. "Who are you, really, 'Mr. Smith'?"

The man looked at the willful girl. His old brown eyes met her young blue ones for a second time. He could see the determination and fright hidden behind them. _The eyes truly are the windows to the soul,_ he thought tiredly.

"I'm the Doctor," he replied after a few terse moments of silence.

"The Doctor? Doctor who?" she asked, confusion and suspicion mounting in her eyes.

"Trust me, it's just the Doctor, and we need to RUN!" he yelled suddenly, grabbing her wrist this time and pulling her down the alley.

"Wha-" Alex turned her head to look back before doubling her speed. The black coated men were back, and they had brought more of their friends with them. "We're not done, _Doctor_," she hissed at him, even though her heart was pounding wildly. "Why do they call you the Doctor? How come you have experience dealing with danger? What in the world is going on?"

The Doctor looked at his companion in disbelief. "Really? Now's not the time to be interviewing me. I promise, I'll explain more once we've gotten somewhere safer, but for now, just KEEP RUNNING!"

**A/N: I'll write when I can. If there's enough interest in this, I'll write more and we might even get to see Nine come back. Hint, hint, nudge, nudge. Anyway, please review and I hope you enjoy my delve into the Doctor's world.**


	2. Chapter 2: Still Running

**A/N: The last chapter was kinda short, but this one promises to be a bit longer in response to a few reviews from close friends. Sorry it took forever to get up!**

**Chapter Two: Still Running…**

_He saves planets, rescues civilizations, defeats terrible creatures... and runs a lot. Seriously, there is an _outrageous_ amount of running involved. – Donna Noble_

The Doctor and Alex ran for their lives down the narrow alleyway as the cloaked men chased them down.

"So, do you have a plan, _Doctor_?" Alex hissed. She was still miffed about the ruse he had been pulling about being 'John Smith.'

"Um, no, not yet, but I'm working on it," the Doctor replied. He glanced behind them to see if the men had fallen back, to no avail. In fact, they were gliding closer, if he wasn't mistaken. A quick head count revealed that there were four men in the group. "Four white suited, black cloaked men with gloves and masks chasing a young, American woman, probably mid-twenties, around London on Christmas Eve… Who, or should I say, what are you, and why are you so interested in Alex…" he mused under his breath.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Alex panted, not bothering to look back and be discouraged.

"Hmm? Nothing much. Just the mutterings of an old man talking to himself," he assured her, tearing his gaze away from their pursuers.

"'Old man'? You don't look much older than your mid-thirties!" she exclaimed back, looking at him, right eyebrow raised.

"Trust me, I'm much, much older than that. Most of the time it doesn't affect me, but every once in a while…" the Doctor trailed off, a deep sadness reflected in his brown eyes. Just as quickly as it had come, the sadness was gone in a flash. "Oh dear, looks like we're in even more trouble." Two more cloaked figures popped up out of nowhere several feet in front of them. Alex and the Doctor could now clearly see that they wore white, full-faced theater masks with almost grinning crescents for the eyes and mouth.

"What now?" Alex asked exasperatedly, throwing her hands up as she and the Doctor stopped in their tracks next to a door. She jiggled the doorknob, but it was locked tight. "I can't get it open. It's over, we're done for," she cried out with a sigh.

"It's not over yet! Let me have a looksee," the Doctor said, pushing her aside and moving up to the door. His hand reached into his coat lining and he pulled the 'penlight' out again. Within seconds, he was pointing it at the doorknob, flipping through different frequencies.

"Your 'penlight'? What on _Earth_ do you think a _penlight_ will do to help us with a locked-" Alex stopped ranting as she heard a click come from the door.

"That!" the Doctor replied triumphantly, opening the door and stepping in before Alex's astonished face. "Well, don't just stand there, get inside!" He motioned for her to enter quickly. Alex followed his instruction, slamming the door shut behind her. The Doctor pointed his light-thing at the door again, running it around the edges after it was locked. "That should hold them up a little longer!" he said, twirling his penlight between his fingers.

"Alright, that is definitely _not_ a penlight. Penlights do not _bleep_ doors open and close, or whatever it did. Tell me the truth, what is that?" Alex asked, pointing at the object in the Doctor's fingers.

The Doctor sighed. "You've got me. It's actually a screwdriver," he admitted.

"A screwdriver? Really? That's certainly an interesting screwdriver. What makes it so special, other than the fact that it looks _nothing_ like a screwdriver?" Alex asked.

"Oh, well, it's sonic, see?" He pressed a button causing the screwdriver to emit a high pitched sound. "Makes a noise."

"So a sonic screwdriver… Never heard of those before. Where'd you get it, a hardware store?" she questioned sarcastically.

"Not exactly-" The Doctor was cut off by a loud bang on the door. "Let's get out of here," he said, stowing the sonic in his coat once more. Alex ran with him through what appeared to be an abandoned computer factory. Various pieces of equipment were scattered among and between the eerily silent assembly lines. "This way!" the Doctor said, pulling her through a door, down a few flights of stairs, and through a final door to the basement area. He sonic-ed the basement door and looked at Alex, who stared back at him, arms crossed. "What?" he said defensively.

"Nothing," she said, looking back at him. "Nothing's wrong, nothing at all. You know, I'm only being chased by strange men, I run into you, you _lie_ to me about who you are, and I just… I don't even know what to think anymore," she said, sounding desperate and tired at the end of her rant. Slumping to the ground, Alex leaned dejectedly against a box filled with miscellaneous parts. "Now, we're trapped in the basement of some old factory and I just feel so _helpless_."

The Doctor looked at Alex for a second before squatting down in front of her. "No," he said, pointing at her, a determined glint in his eyes. "You are not helpless. We will get out of here, and we will find out who they are and why they're chasing you. Do not give up. Ever." He looked into her eyes again to drive his point home. "Now, if- no, when we get out of here to safety, I will try to answer your questions to the best of my ability, but for now, I need you to look behind you."

Confused, Alex turned her head around to see what he was trying to show her. "All I see are boxes of computer parts," she said slowly.

"Yes, boxes filled with computer _parts_. As in, bits and pieces of technology we can _use_," the Doctor said, helping the girl to her feet.

"What can you make out of scraps?" she asked, pulling several boxes to the center of the room.

"You'd be surprised," he replied cryptically as he started pulling bits and pieces out and scanning them with the sonic before placing them in seemingly random piles on the floor. "Alrighty then!" he said, clapping his hands together once the piles were to his liking. "Grab that and bring it over there," he said, running around and grabbing other items while pointing with the sonic.

Alex complied and they set to work putting different pieces together. Soon enough, the pair of them had the beginnings of something that Alex couldn't name, when a loud banging erupted from the door. They looked up, startled with wide eyes, before glancing at each other. "It's almost done," the Doctor assured her, running the diagnostics of the device through the sonic. "That door should hold them up for another ten minutes…" The banging stopped and a high pitched whine could be heard as sparks began to appear by the hinges. "Make that five."

They sped up the combination of items, the Doctor cutting wires and welding them back together with the sonic while Alex grabbed everything he needed, like a surgeon's assistant. Around five minutes later, the Doctor exclaimed, "AHA!" just as the whining stopped and the door fell inwards with a loud thud.

Standing in the frame of the released door were three of the cloaked men, seemingly grinning at the trapped state of the Doctor and Alex. The Doctor stuffed his sonic in his coat and grabbed the bulky device from the ground and backed up slowly, grabbing Alex's arm as he did so. He manipulated some buttons and switches with his thumb as the men advanced. "Sooo," he asked, stalling for time. "What exactly do you lot think you're doing, chasing this lovely American woman on her Christmas vacation in London, eh? It's not really polite to be doing that to a person, especially a foreigner, no offense," he said, looking at Alex.

"None taken," she replied softly, glancing nervously between the Doctor and the three men.

"Aaanyways, I just think it's a bit crude, ill-mannered, etcetera, etcetera," he finished, taking a deep breath between his teeth. "You probably have us trapped for good now, so I have just one question for you." The three men cocked their heads to the side, as if they were curious. The Doctor's face turned serious, his thumb hovering over a blue button on the device behind his back. "Did you know that a basic vortex manipulator can be made out of human-made computer scraps?" With that, he pushed the button, pulled a surprised Alex in close, and the two of them disappeared in a flash of light before the three cloaked men could even react.

**A/N: No, no ninth Doctor just yet, but he's coming, don't worry. ;) Anyway, review please, and I'll try to get the next chapter going soon.**


End file.
